El Complot
by Sashka
Summary: YAIO: HarryRemus. Harry esuchó algo que no deberia haber escuchado, eso lo llevará a enterarse de cosas que jamás habiese imaginado.


Capitulo único... por ahora. Hasta que me vuelva la locura... o hasta que vuelva a bloquearme supongo.  
  
El Complot.  
  
Harry callo nuevamente. No iba a permitir volver a caer en la inconsciencia y como pudo se volvió a parar vio a su ex profesor que lo miraba preocupado a su lado, el día había sido extremadamente extenuante y el aire estaba cargado.  
  
Harry tenía muchas preguntas para su ex profesor a quien se le habían escapado unas frases mientras este creía que estaba desmayado, por casualidad. Mientras más pensaba en las palabras que había oído menos sentido tenían y más desesperado estaba de encontrárselo: un plan... una vida... una muerte... muchas muertes. Y él quería saber acerca de ello.  
  
-Estoy bien- mintió se sentía fatal había pasado la tarde entrenándose para la batalla. Estaba completamente exhausto ya no podía hacer un simple alohomora sin caer inconsciente por el cansancio, pero aún así decidió enfrentar a su ex profesor de DACO.  
  
-Ya esta bien por el momento Harry.- Dijo el hombre a su lado, estaba vestido con una túnica desgastada por el tiempo y su cabello castaño estaba algo revuelto después de la intensa tarde de entrenamiento.- será mejor continuar mañana.  
  
-Usted... usted sabe algo sobre los ataques de Lord Voldemort que yo no sé... no intente negarlo hay lo dejo bien claro hoy cuando creyó que estaba desmayado... y esto va más allá de los secretos de la orden - empezó el muchacho y una vez así ya no podía parar, antes había sentido que debía saber algo, ahora quería todo.  
  
-Eh. Creo que ya es hora de que descanses ¿por qué no vas a tu cuarto?... estoy seguro que Ron y Hermione te estarán esperando- dijo evasivo el hombre sin mirarle a los ojos y con una voz cargada de incomodidad.  
  
-¡No!... este... no por favor profesor... usted dijo algo acerca de mí y quiero... necesito saber todo... por favor usted sabe que es lo que escucho cuando estoy cerca de un dementor... por ello usted sabe que necesito saber... - dijo en forma suplicante el muchacho.  
  
-Podría decirte muchas cosas sobre ti- empezó el profesor y en los ojos verdes del muchacho apareció un brillo especial se sentó contra una pared a la expectativa de una relato, una descripción, algo que lo acercara más a saber quien era él.- pero no soy el más indicado para hablarte de esto... de hecho no soy el indicado para nada con respecto a nada.  
  
-Pero... ¡No!... usted no puede dejarme así... ¿es que usted no entiende? Necesito saber... algo- dijo con voz más alta de la deseaba haberlo dicho.  
  
-No Harry esto... yo... tampoco es fácil para mí... - volvió a excusarse su maestro y el semblante de Harry reveló una horrible mueca de exasperación y disgusto. Se paro y fue hasta la puerta y colocándose en medio de ella lo miro desafiante.  
  
-Harry... Harry hay. en algunas cosas eres igual a tu padre... pero veras esto esta fuera de mis manos yo no decido lo que sabes o no... hay cosas que simplemente no debes conocer y yo no soy nadie... nada para interponerme en los planes. Hace ya mucho tiempo que están trazados... ¿ves? Ya me hiciste hablar más de lo que debía y ahora ya no me queda otra salida- y con esto el profesor sacó su varita con un gesto de profundo cansancio y apunto al muchacho entre los ojos.  
  
-Oblivia...-  
  
-¡ESPERE!- grito el muchacho de forma desesperada mientras miraba de forma desorbitada al hombre que tenía enfrente de él. -espere por favor... no haga eso... es que necesito saber... por favor... - dijo en forma desesperada mientras unas lagrimas rebeldes salían de sus ojos- si es que va a hacer eso... dígame que es lo que sabe... que es lo que no debo saber... - pregunto con voz lastimera.  
  
-Harry... no creo... - empezó el hombre pero fue interrumpido por la demandante voz de su alumno.  
  
-¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE CREA!- grito el muchacho- No entiendo lo que esta pasando... y por lo que me ha dicho hay alguien que esta controlando a todos como a marionetas por sus hilos... dígame que diablos esta pasando.- termino el muchacho sofocado por sus gritos y el calor del momento.  
  
-Harry... esta bien pero debes comprender que al final no me quedara otra salida... -dijo el hombre sin mirarle a los ojos en su voz un dejo de lastima- todo desde tu nacimiento hasta tu muerte esta cuidadosamente planeado... las personas que cruzaran en tu vida... a quien vas a odiar... a quien vas a amar... todo esto... ¿no lo entiendes? Yo te caigo bien por que esta planeado que debe ser así, alguien dijo una vez "ese año Harry va a necesitar un amigo alguien que lo apoye durante esos duros momentos" y allí aparecí yo. Y no te gusta el profesor Snape por que esta planeado que así debe ser... alguien dijo "él va a necesitar una forma de descargar todo su odio en alguien hasta que llegue el momento" y allí apareció Snape. ¿Es que no lo viste venir nunca? No te parece extraño que todos confíen plenamente en tus actos en los pasos que sigues.- pregunto el profesor al muchacho que lo contemplaba boquiabierto con una mueca entre incrédulo y sorprendido.  
  
Harry estaba sorprendido ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando allí? No lo sabía. Había perdido el curso de la conversación mucho antes y no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando... aunque si uno se ponía a pensar en ello todo tomaba otro curso... tenía más sentido después de atar cabos.  
  
-Pero Fudge no cree en mí el no confía en mis actos cree que estoy enfermo... en mi cabeza. ¿él sabe de esto? ¿Él lo planeó todo?- dijo con una voz fantasmal.  
  
-Ah bueno Harry ya veo que no haz comprendido nada- y el profesor se sentó descansado contra un muro, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared. Con un gesto de agotamiento le indico al muchacho con la mano que se sentara junto a él. -Verás Harry- empezó cuando este muy contrariado se sentó junto a él- se necesitaba de alguien para que no te dieras cuenta de ello... Además ¿por crees que él es el que maneja todo? ¿No lo ves? Esto no es una guerra por el bien y el mal... es más bien y juego de dos... - termino el profesor.  
  
-¿Qué diablos es esto?- pregunto el muchacho con voz peligrosamente lenta- ME ESTA DICIENDO QUE TODA MI VIDA HA SIDO UN MALDITO JUEGO- grito el muchacho mientras se ponía de pie frente al hombre- ¿qué diablos esta tratando de decirme? DEJE YA DE DAR VUELTAS AL ASUNTO- volvió a gritar agitado- dígame ya que diablos esta pasando aquí- termino mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, una ráfaga de tiempo abrió la puerta de golpe, el hombre concentro su mirada en ese lugar y después levantándose junto al muchacho se acerco a él y puso sus brazos en los hombros del chico.  
  
-Voy a ser claro por que se nos acabó el tiempo- dijo el hombre acercado el cuerpo cansado del muchacho- Hace ya muchos años, mucho antes de que se llegara a soñar con tu nacimiento hubo un profesor en Hogwarts, este era considerado el más grande entre los grandes un día este tuvo una visión: era un hermoso muchachito... hijo de una bruja y un muggle de cabellos negros que llegaría a tener grandes poderes, este, según su visión llegaría a ser grande el más grande de todos, que en su poder estaría el vencer a grandes enemigos y que su gran ambición lo llevaría a ser el que volviera a él mundo mágico a la grandeza otra vez... veras Harry un mago es muy celoso de su fama, de su poder y sin embargo este mago pudo sentirse inmensamente celoso del poder del muchacho pero en cambio y en contra de todas las predicciones busco con toda su alma al muchacho pero no para destruirle si no todo lo contrario... según su visión el muchacho iba a tener una niñez muy sufrida -  
  
El muchacho se removió entre los brazos del hombre muy exasperado por el relato e iba a interrumpir al hombre pero este se adelanto.  
  
-Si no escuchas esto jamás entenderás... ¿quieres comprender verdad?- el muchacho se quedo quieto y miro directamente a los ojos al hombre que tenía en frente, no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando pero estaba grabando cada palabra en su mente para poder razonarlo mejor.  
  
-Muy bien ¿en donde estaba?- volvió a empezar su relato el hombre - Ah sí claro... busco por todos lados al muchacho pero por más que buscaba no lo encontraba hasta que un día un primero de septiembre hace ya más de cincuenta años un jovencito entro en el gran hall del castillo donde el profesor enseñaba... un hermoso jovencito llamado Tom Riddle y supo sin siquiera tener de probarlo que ese era el joven que había estado buscando todo ese tiempo. Tomo de pupilo a la joven promesa y lo educo a su gusto y conciencia, engordó su ambición y le enseño todas las formas más poderosas de magia. Verás Harry el hombre deseaba una utopía de paz y armonía, se veía a si mismo como el creador de un mundo perfecto... él creía que al educar al muchacho el sería el responsable de sus actos... y tenía razón pero al contrario de lo que pensaba la utopía del muchacho era muy distinta de la de él. Ambos querían llevar el mundo mágico a su máximo nivel pero la idea de ellos era muy distinta para el maestro y alumno. Así es como el muchacho fue separándose de su mentor y una vez que este ya no pudo controlarle el muchacho decidió llevar a cavo el plan para lo había sido educado toda su vida... busco formas de lograrlo y las llevo a cabo.- para este entonces el muchacho estaba sumido en sus pensamientos tratando de responder por lo menos una de las miles de preguntas que se habían acumulado en su mente.  
  
-Aquí te darás cuenta Harry la decepción de este profesor que había educado al muchacho cuando la búsqueda de su utopía se convirtió en un desastre ya que el muchachito tenía una forma de pensar muy distinta del concepto de utopía- continuo el profesor con un tono más apremiante- aunque según mi opinión y sé que no vale mucho estas utopías no eran tan distintas la una de la otra si no que eran muy similares. Sin embargo esas pequeñas diferencias hicieron al desastre. Por que con la ayuda y las influencias del profesor el muchacho prácticamente solo tendría que subir a tomar el mando. Pero tras una pelea por estas mismas diferencias el muchacho se vio obligado a buscar por sus propios medios la forma de cumplir la profecía.- dijo el ex profesor y se detuvo un momento para mirar al chico a los ojos, buscando algún rastro de comprensión. El muchacho lo miro largo rato luego bajo la vista.  
  
-Voldemort- dijo el muchacho suavemente como si tratara de organizar sus pensamientos- Dumbledore... -y luego volvió a mirar a su ex profesor a los ojos nuevamente- yo... ¿por qué estoy aquí? Que es lo que... cual es mi misión... el destino que me han forjado.- pregunto sin gritar pero con una voz especialmente fuerte. el hombre suspiro y volvió a su relato como si la interrupción no hubiese existido.  
  
-el profesor se sentía culpable de haber educado al muchacho como lo había hecho obviamente había cometido algún error para que todo resultara mal así que el hombre en toda su miseria le juró al muchacho que jamás lograría su cometido, ese fue su error... aquí Harry aprenderás algo que espero no olvides... ¡ja! Tonto de mí bueno olvídalo... no tienes muchas opciones... veras Harry un mago jamás debe jurar, puede prometer si pero jamás jurar por que jurar significa apostar tu alma... - dijo el hombre y antes de que el muchacho pudiera refutar algo volvió a su relato- el muchacho se convirtió en hombre y su "destino" fue interrumpido por el profesor que le impedía llegar jamás a nada, así se vio a sí mismo buscando otras alternativas para lograr su cometido... consiguió seguidores, los primeros de muchos que se vieron seducidos por la promesa de esa utopía... pero lamentablemente esa idea se fue degenerando, y la riña ya no era por esas formas de ver ese mundo perfecto ambos ya no pensaban en su destino. La lucha se convirtió en una lucha de poder entre el aprendiz y el maestro. El ganador no ganaría el poder, ni la posibilidad de lograr esa utopía. El ganador no ganaría nada. Solo tendría la satisfacción de decir "yo tenía la razón" y adiós a las profecías y las utopías. - el hombre volvió a hacer un silencio esta vez para ordenar sus propios pensamientos. El muchacho aprovechó este descuido para hablar a su vez.  
  
-Yo... que diablos tengo que ver con todo esto- dijo el muchacho y la fuerte voz del chico despertó al hombre de entre sus pensamientos.  
  
-La pelea siguió y siguió hasta que un día el profesor recordó la profecía y decidió que en realidad el no había cometido ningún error en la educación del muchacho ¿por qué habría de ser así?. El error había sido (según él) que ese no era el muchacho indicado, se había apresurado en su búsqueda. Así el hombre volvió a su búsqueda esta vez redoblo sus intentos y al no encontrar a su "elegido" y viendo que se le acababa el tiempo ya que su aprendiz estaba muy cerca de cumplir con su cometido, o sea ganarle al viejo, decidió que él debía crear al muchacho... y así lo hizo, pero este hombre no confiaba ya ni en si mismo y por las dudas creo dos, un repuesto por si el primero fallaba. Eligio al padre y a la madre, creo para él un mundo especial cada segundo de su vida fue programada de ante mano... ¿te han dicho Harry que tus padres se odiaban de niños? Pues bien eso es algo fácil de arreglar para un mago capacitado. Todas tus alegrías y tus miserias fueron algo programado por este mago obsesionado, él quería tu educación fuera perfecta, necesitaba que conocieras todas las cosas de la vida en un corto tiempo ya que al hombre se le acababa el tiempo veras Harry él tenía solo 18 años para detener a su aprendiz, después de eso habría perdido "el juego". Por eso es que en este corto tiempo de vida has tenido que enfrentar las grandes decepciones de la vida, el dolor de ver a tus amigos lastimados, un amor perturbado, la incomprensión, la enemistad, el rasismo y la... muerte de un ser querido, ¿Por qué Sirius?- dijo antes de que el muchacho lo interrumpiera- ¿por qué no yo... Hermione... Ron? Creo que es porque él estaba afectando tu opinión de la palabra hogar... eso era muy peligroso por que afectaba tu seguridad... es una simple medida pero es eficiente y creo que no quería tomarse la molestia de tener que buscar otro lugar seguro donde estés vigilado y sin peligro... Pero también Harry -continuo con el hilo de su relato después de haberse perdido en sus pensamientos- sin las cosas buenas de la vida... aunque según mi opinión se quedo corto en ese sentido... en fin esto es lo que querías saber... aquí termina mi relato.- dijo el hombre pero aun tenía al muchacho por los hombros muy cerca de él.  
  
-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto desconcertado el muchacho -¿QUÉ DIABLOS SE SUPONE QUE SIGNIFICA ESO?... después de dar tantas vueltas y contar esa estúpida historia aún usted no me ha contestado mi pregunta... la principal... ¡¿CUÁL ES MI MALDITA MISIÓN EN ESTA ESTÚPIDA VIDA?!- grito el muchacho tratando de zafarse de los abrazos de su ex profesor, quien bajo sus brazos hasta la cintura del muchacho lo abrazo y los acerca hasta él. Así tan cerca del hombre el muchacho sintió el aliento cálido del hombre en si oído.  
  
-Harry... eres tan valiente... tan valiente... pero eso Harry es lo que el quiere... eso es lo que te va a llevar hasta donde el quiere. Tu destino Harry, para lo que fuiste creado, fue solo para que venzas a ese hombre que se hace llamar Voldemort y luego morir... - el muchacho sintió el aliento cálido de su ex profesor que estaba algo inclinado hacia el.  
  
-¿Por que?... ¿por qué morir?... ¿por qué me cuenta esto?- pregunto suavemente en la misma posición sin moverse un centímetro de donde había estado antes de que el hombre lo abrazara.  
  
-¿Por qué morir?- volvió a preguntar el hombre- No lo sé muy bien... supongo que él ya no confía en nadie y tu representas todo lo que puede perder si tu vivieras después de matar a Voldemort y te enteraras de todo esto... bueno tu puedes imaginarte depues de todo te convertirás en el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos... ¿por qué te cuento esto? Bueno tu preguntaste... -dijo el hombre haciendo un simple gesto con los hombros.  
  
-No... usted tiene algo más... Por que si todo esto es verdad se estaría arriesgando demasiado... tiene que haber otra razón.- dijo el muchacho con una voz más madura de lo normal la voz de alguien que pierde la inocencia, no tenía la más mínima intención de permitir que ese hombre le hiciera olvidar todo lo que había escuchado ese día.  
  
-Ahh... si bueno... - dijo el hombre mientras se inclinaba un poco más hacia el muchacho suavemente apoyaba sus labios en los del muchacho.  
  
Al principio el muchacho se estaba paralizado tratando de que su mente cansada asimilara lo que estaba sucediendo pero en cuanto tomo conciencia que de ese hombre lo estaba besando trato de zafarse de él. Sin embrago el hombre lo tenía fuertemente abrazado y continuo besando esos labios hasta que en un descuido el muchacho abrió la boca para decir algo. Introdujo su lengua en la suave boca del muchacho y saboreo la agradable mezcla de sabores que recibió. Pronto el beso fue más intenso mientras el muchacho luchaba desesperadamente de separase del hombre. Este suavemente saco su varita de entre su ropa y la apoyo en la espalda del muchacho. Separo un poco la boca de la del muchacho y antes de que este tuviera tiempo de decir nada pronuncio el hechizo.  
  
#######################################################  
  
-¿Que sucedió?- pregunto el muchacho aturdido, se encontraba en los brazos de su ex profesor, no podía mover ningún músculo estaba completamente agotado y sentía un gustillo extraño en la boca.  
  
-Solo volviste a desmayarte... creo ya es suficiente por hoy Harry- dijo el hombre mientras suavemente lo soltaba para que este se parara -¿por qué no vas a tu cuarto?... estoy seguro de que Ron y Hermione te estarán esperando... -dijo el hombre con una extraña suavidad y un raro brillo en los ojos. El muchacho salió del cuarto sin discutir, no se sentía con fuerzas suficientes como para hacer preguntas. El hombre se quedo en la puerta viéndolo marcharse sonriente.  
  
-Eso que haz hecho fue una terrible estupidez- dijo una voz a su espalda el hombre dejo de sonreír y se dio la vuelta lentamente para mirar al viejo a los ojos.  
  
-Me había olvidado que estabas allí- dijo con una voz fatigada.  
  
-Creo que eso es obvio ¿verdad?-  
  
-Mmm y... ¿qué harás ahora?- pregunto como si realmente no le importara la respuesta.  
  
-¿Por qué habría de hacer algo? No soy un monstruo ¿sabes?-contesto con indiferencia el viejo.  
  
-¿Qué vas a hacer?-volvió a preguntar pero esta vez más apremiante.  
  
-Nada- contesto el viejo mirando al más joven con una mirada especial como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos.  
  
-¿Por qué?... Oh lo siento eso ha sido una terrible indiscreción- dijo de forma sarcástica.  
  
-Por que -comenzó en hombre ignorando la ironía del joven- creo que Harry no podría soportar otra perdida tan pronto... más adelante tal vez... - 


End file.
